


Draco's simple conundrum

by May_Ann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Ann/pseuds/May_Ann
Summary: Draco kept a secret for himself.





	Draco's simple conundrum

Hermione was doing her fast walking to the library when a hand grabbed her wrist. She was yanked into an alcove not as dark as she was expected. She was immediately pulled into a protective hug with the other hand circled her back. Shocked, confused, and furious, she tried to pulled away from the person who thought it was okay to put their hands on her that way, but the person seemed so determined too.

“Quiet, would you.”

“What –”

“Shh.. they’re coming this way. Be quiet, or I’ll have to force you.”

“What’s the matter?”

“Trust me, Granger. I don’t want you to get into trouble. They’re coming. So please, please, be quiet now. Argue me later.”

He said that with pure urgency, so she was left with no choice. Her mouth still agape and her eyes wider than he could remember, but she stilled. She let him hug her, pushed her further to the back of the alcove. Her hands were on her sides, hanging, while his were all over her. They heard a commotion not too long after. She gasped and closed her eyes. She leaned forward into him as the noise grew louder. She heard boots stomped in the corridor, along with the unintelligible noises. She tensed.

“It’s alright. I’m here.”

He whispered trying to soothe her. She unconsciously grabbed his robe with her tight fists. He cradled her head and she curled into him, pressed into one another as he too pushed her against the wall. A while later, the commotion died down.

“It’s over. They’re gone. You can open your eyes, Granger.”

He relaxed his hug so she felt a bit calmer. She opened her eyes to look into his eyes.

“Thanks, Malfoy.”

Though both seemed calmer, neither let go of each other. Her hands still hold onto his robe, though not as tightly. His hands were on her side. 

“What was that, anyway?”

He shook his head slowly, “I cannot tell you.”

Her brows frowned. “I really hope you’d tell me. That was … scary. I’m relieved I didn’t have to face it alone.”

“Really, Granger, I cannot tell you. I’m sorry.”

She nodded, “Anyway, thank you again, Malfoy.”

“It’s nothing. Just … please don’t tell anyone, okay?”

She nodded again, but this time with a little uncertainty in her mind. “If it’s something dangerous, I guess it’s wiser to tell the Professors or even to Headmaster, Malfoy.”

“Please,” he pleaded. “You wouldn’t understand now. Maybe later, Granger.”

“Well, if you’re sure.”

“I am.”

“But promise me that you will notice the Professors or Headmaster or me, when things get out of hand.”

He nodded. “I promise.”

He finally let go off her, pulled away and let her exited the alcove.

“Granger.” He called just before she stepped out.

“Yes.” She turned to him.

He walked forward and suddenly his hand was on her lower back. “Be safe.”

She nodded and that was how they parted ways. She hurriedly continued her journey to the library.

***

Slytherin common room was never been more crowded. The win over Hufflepuff was still a win to celebrate, especially because the House had been the unbeatable so far. Today was to prove that Slytherin was a strong contender to the dominance of Hufflepuff in Quidditch. Draco Malfoy seemed pleased. He didn’t play because his injury still limited his movement but that didn’t even ruin his mood. However, Slytherin’s victory was not the only source of his brilliant feeling. He was beyond happy that he was seen singing, dancing, and shouting in general direction with drinks in his hand. He smiled and laughed. He almost pitied the Hufflepuff actually, because Quidditch was their only strength to win the House Cup. He thought they were rubbish at anything else.

His friends enjoyed this Draco Malfoy, though they did not know the real reason behind his happiness.

He thanked the team profusely and that should be a telling. It got even weirder that he didn’t only thank the team to their excellent game against the Hufflepuff, but also thanked them to walk their way so crowded, arrogant, and loud, stomping their full Quidditch gear in the celebration of their victory along the corridor just few moments before. He said he got what he wanted. However, no one took interest or even notice giddy smiles plastered on his face almost permanently that evening.


End file.
